Shattered Glass
by KittyGoddess415
Summary: Written for the LJ Glee!Kink Meme: “Rachel/Puck: it's revenge and they both know it.” After Quinn and Finn turn them down, Rachel and Puck find each other. Sort of. Angst. Couldn’t help it. One-shot, complete. Also, my first "M" rated fic, be kind!


**Shattered Glass**

**A.N:** First M rated fic on here! No me juzgues! (Don't judge me)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. Just the DVDs.

Spoilers through Sectionals

* * *

Rachel grunted as her back hit the door, gasping as his teeth dig into her skin. _How the hell did we get here?_

Puck yanked desperately at her bright blue sweater, tearing it away to get at her. _Quinn was wearing blue. Fucking ugly color. _He tossed it across the room furiously and moved his hands to the hem of her undershirt. _Too many fucking layers!_

Rachel moaned helplessly under the onslaught of sensation, eyes fluttering closed. _Oh my goodness. I'm up against the choir room door. The window! _"Noah," she pleaded.

He only whipped her shirt over her head, throwing it to join her sweater. He grabbed roughly at her breasts, biting her lower lip as she gasped.

"Noah…please…anyone could see…" she begged.

_Fuck 'em._ He looked up and caught a flash of tall and gangly. "No one's around," he lied, as he picked her up against the door, her shiny brown hair filling the window. _Take that, Saint Finn._ He dragged her bra down, making sure the strap dragged across the glass, perfectly framed through the hallway. _And there go your chances, Berry…_

She cried out as his teeth latched onto her nipple, grabbing ruthlessly at his hair to press him closer. _That feels amazing. _Her head slammed against the glass as fire spread through her. _No wonder he's addicted to sex…_She dragged his head away and up to her lips, slipping down the door to wrap her legs around him.

"You better know what you're getting into, Berry," he grunted as he thrust against her.

She cried out brokenly as he spun himself into the door to hike her hips up around him. As she peeked out the window behind him she caught a glimpse of blonde and blue, and her eyes narrowed. She lowered her mouth to his neck, biting and pressing his Mohawk into the glass.

"_Fuck_, Berry," he groaned.

_Thank you for having such a distinctive haircut, Noah_, she smirked. He squeezed her ass tighter in his hands and she moaned as her mouth fell open, gasping for air.

He lowered his head to suck hard at her neck, hips thrusting into her. "Here or somewhere else, tell me, but we're finishing this," he rasped against her skin.

She sighed brokenly as chills burst over her. She thrusted back against him. _I think I'm on fire…_ "I just…" _Don't, Rachel!_ "I just saw Quinn," she gasped, biting her lip hard. "Somewhere --"

"I saw Finn," he replied. "And I let him see you."

_What?!_ Rachel shook her head to clear it. "What did you --"

He wrapped her hair around his fist and dragged her head back to stare into her eyes. "Like you didn't do the same with Quinn? Huh?"

Her gaze darted away from him.

"I _knew _it," he said smugly. "Looks like we're both in the same game, Berry."

"Do it here, then," she whispered. _Rachel! Are you insane?_

His lips twisted into the familiar smirk. "Really, Berry?" He lowered his lips to her ear. "Your first time, up against the Glee Club door for the world to see. Fuck, I like it." He used his hips to press her into the door as he whipped a condom from his pocket. "You sure about this?"

"Quit asking, Noah!" she panted. _Don't make me change my mind._ She closed her eyes, pictured Finn on the other side of the door watching as she gave herself to his best friend and worst enemy.

Puck ripped the foil open with his teeth as Rachel reached up.

"Let me," she said quietly.

He cupped her ass and leaned back to give her access. Unsteady fingers on his zipper had him remembering Quinn, fumbling, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she looked up at him.

He groaned as Rachel's small hands rolled the condom down over him. _This isn't –_

With a dancer's flexibility, Rachel maneuvered out of her underwear, an intricate dance of lifting and lowering legs that had Puck burning with anticipation.

_She's a fucking _pretzel, he thought greedily. He looked down at her breasts heaving as she gulped air, her nipples abrading his t-shirt. He hiked her skirt up and grabbed her ankle to keep it where it was, up on his shoulder.

A flash of blonde over her shoulder through the glass. Maybe two blondes.

"Noah," she groaned. "Just…just do it already."

_Fuck_. He thrust in to the hilt, swallowing her cry with his lips. _Holy shit, she's tight. _The last virgin he'd been with was Quinn, in some far off distant history.

Rachel shut her eyes against the tears, the sharp pain bringing her crashing back into her body, into the truth she'd created.

Puck groaned as he felt the familiar burn of impending orgasm, his thrusts losing rhythm. "Berry…I'm gonna…"

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him, watching him grimace and groan. She traced her hand down his cheek and felt a throbbing in her core as he thrust deeper and harder. "Do it," she breathed hotly into his ear.

"_Fuck," _he grunted as he jerked against her, body quaking as he emptied himself.

Rachel turned her head to the glass, two blonde heads pressed close to each other staring blankly reflected into it. The tears slid down her cheeks. _This is my atonement._

Puck slowly lowered her to the ground and disposed of the condom without a word.

She straightened her clothing as he zipped up his, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Noah --"

He walked away, brushing past Quinn and Finn in the hall.

Rachel pressed her hand to her mouth. The sound of the door slamming shut echoed down the hall and she turned away, ducking back into the choir room to sink to the floor.

* * *

**A.N.: **(peeks out from under her rock) We okay? Was that too much? Make with the clickie...


End file.
